Lovin Store
by nickandcory
Summary: Future Fic Finchel. Tara explains why she cant' give her daddy a kiss good night


"Tara Jayden Hudson you get in this room right this instance" Rachel Hudson yelled from the living room of her two story house.

The sound of a two bare feet pounded as the five year old ran through the hard wood covered floors to her mother. Peaking around the corner she saw her mother holding up her baby doll. Tara quickly showed herself and held in a giggle as she looked at the creation she had finished just a few minutes ago.

"Oops" She said tightening her lips standing straight up and putting her hands behind her back, fiddling with what she had in them

"What have I told you about this?" Rachel said throwing her hands in the air, Tara's eyes followed her doll making sure her mom didn't drop her.

"Not to do that" She mumbled

"I have told you time after time to leave my makeup and jewelry alone." The beads clanged together as Rachel used her hands to speak, Tara was still watching her doll's every move.

"What's going on?" Finn came through the living room standing next to Tara placing a hand on her head bringing her closer to his side. Looking at Rachel she saw his daughter's baby doll in his wife's hand. Looking down he saw a little sparkle in Tara's eyes. Finn shook his head and ruffled her head "What have we told you about doing this? Your going to ruin your doll and your mothers makeup"

"I wanted to make Josie look pretty like mommy" She said looking up at Finn with those big brown eyes like her mothers. That did it for Finn, just like every other time when she gave those eyes to him. Rachel shook her head telling him to keep going.

"But Tara we can't keep telling you things, you should know by now"

"But mommy got new makeup!" She defended herself "She didn't need the old stuff"

"You still need to listen to us and when we tell you that you can't do something you need to listen" Finn said with a forceful tone

"Sorry daddy" She said hugging his side and going over to her mom. Tara wrapped her little arms around Rachel and rested her head on her mother's leg "I'm sorry for using your pretty makeup and necklaces, again"

Rachel crouched down while Tara let going and looked at her mother.

"Just please don't touch my makeup anymore or my jewelry anymore, that stuff means a lot to me alright?" Her daughter nodded and wrapped her arms around mother as Rachel kissed the side of her head. Smacking her butt playfully Tara giggled and stood back. "Come on silly girl it's time for bed"

Finn came behind Tara and threw her over his shoulder walking her back to her own bedroom with Tara giggling the entire time. Rachel followed behind and turned on the light as Finn put Tara on the bed.

"I'm going to have to wash Josie off and I'll give her to you in the morning" Rachel said holding the doll up in her hand

Tara's eyes got a little watery just thinking about the fact that she wouldn't be able to sleep without her dolly for the night. Finn tucked the covers over Tara and kissed her forehead.

"It's just for a night, you'll be with her tomorrow"

"I've never slept without her in years!" Tara whined throwing her hands in the air, tears coming down her face. If Finn and Rachel weren't so used to her dramatics they would have feel for it.

"Your only five" Finn rolled his eyes "And I'm pretty sure you've slept without it before"

"No I haven't" She shook her head with full sobs coming out

"Baby, your doll has to be washed off" Rachel said pointing to the head "Look at her, she's filthy"

"I want her" Tara screamed

"That's it" Rachel yelled "Your going to stop this right now, and your going to sleep without the baby doll. I will wash her off and bring her to you in a little bit"

The little girl sniffed and nodded as she laid back in her bed and with a little voice said "Okay"

Rachel shook her head giving her daughter a kiss "Good night, love you"

"Love you too mommy" Tara sniffled again wiping her nose with the back of her hand. Finn went up and kissed the top of her head and whispering "Good night, love you. Remember what I told you the other day about mommy's hormones, they're all over the place"

"Love you daddy" Tara said smiling

Rachel walked out first and slapped her forehead while going into their bathroom. Finn followed behind her chuckling as they walked into the bathroom. Rachel looked behind her and glared at her husband.

"This is not funny" Rachel threw the doll of the counter turning on the faucet. "I feel like I need to go to my dad's house and apologize to them, be like 'Sorry daddy, sorry dad I didn't mean to act like such a drama queen'"

Finn smiled walking behind Rachel putting his hands on her shoulders. She instantly melted and leaned back against him as his hands worked their magic.

"All girls are like that"

Rachel glared at him through the mirror and shrugged off his hands

"Not all girls"

Finn raised his hands in defense and walked out of the bathroom. Rachel sighed grabbing the doll and put her under the faucet letting the hot water rush over the face. Soon she got a wash rag and started to wipe the eyeshadow off the doll's cheek and the lipstick off of the doll's eyebrows. Finn came back in this time dressed in a long pair of pajama pants and went over to the other sink and grabbed some shaving gel rubbing it onto his chin.

"Are you really going to shave it?" Rachel asked looking at him through the mirror. Finn nodded and continued to spread it on his face "You look cute with a little stubble"

"Oh yeah?" Finn smiled winking at her "You think I'm hot with it?"

"Whatever" Rachel huffed scrubbing the doll but than realized that all the makeup was off of her. Turning off the water Rachel grabbed a towel and wiped her dry. "Good as new"

"Are you going to go give it to her?" Finn asked as Rachel turned around and watched him shave

"No, she's probably asleep by now" Rachel yawned turning around to grab the creme off the counter and unlocking the lid. Lifting up her shirt she rested it on top of her quickly growing belly and grabbed some of the creme while rubbing some on her stomach.

"That stuff smells so gross" Finn complained

"Well I don't want stretch marks after he comes out" Rachel said rubbing the stuff into her skin "And this stuff seems to be working this time"

Finn washed his face off and felt his chin to make sure he didn't miss any spots. Looking over he saw that Rachel had already left the bathroom and gone into the room. He saw their closet light on and he climbed into bed and into the covers. Rachel came out in a nightgown the showed her six month bump and sighed heavily.

"I wanted to sleep there" She whined going up to the bed, Finn turned around with his eyebrows pushed together confused

"But I thought you wanted me to sleep here? In fact you've proven your point many times that you wanted me to sleep here"

"Yeah but I really want to snuggle tonight and I can't do it on that side, it hurts to much to lay on that side" Rachel said patting the pillow next to her

"Snuggle?" Finn asked

"Yes I would like to snuggle with my husband tonight, why is that a problem?" She asked putting a hand on her hip.

"No" Finn shook his head scooting over to where she patted the pillow and sat up a little bit. She turned the light off and climbed into bed next to him. She laid down getting herself situated in the covers and laid down on her side draping her arm over Finn's stomach. Finn laid back down grabbed Rachel's hand kissing it before laying it back down on his stomach.

She laid her head down on her shoulder closing her eyes listening to the sound of nothing. Something that was pretty scarce around the house with a five year old running around screaming.

"I missed this" Rachel hummed out

"What the snuggling?"

"No the quietness" She whispered but than playfully slapped his cheek "But I missed this too"

"Me too" Finn mumbled closing his eyes, wrapping his feet through the blankets.

"Love you" Rachel said kissing his bare shoulder and laid her head back down

"Love you too Rach"

Rachel felt herself slipping away into sleep quickly. That was until she heard a little creak in the floor. Finn opened an eye and saw Tara standing right by his head.

"Holy shit" He jumped up causing Rachel to hit her head on his shoulder and sit up along with him. Reaching over Finn turned on the light by their bed and saw their daughter standing there. Finn breathed out and wiped his eyes adjusting to the light

"Finn language" Rachel hit his shoulder and looked at her daughter "Baby what's wrong?"

"I can't sleep" Tara said putting her head down "I'm really scared"

"Scared of what?" Rachel asked

"I don't like the dark"

"Do you want daddy to go turn on a night light or something?"

"Can I just sleep here with you tonight?" Her lips showed a pout and Finn got lost in those brown eyes yet again for the forth time that day. Finn looked at Rachel and nodded at Tara, Rachel went wide eyed when she knew what he was saying.

"I want to snuggle" Rachel whined softly

"Please mommy, please daddy" Tara pleaded batting her eyes

Rachel sighed and scooted over "Just for tonight"

Tara squealed clapping her hands before climbing in bed with her parents. Rachel scooted over some more to make room for their daughter. Climbing under the covers Tara giggled and clapped her hands shaking her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Finn laughed watching her

"I'm dancing" She giggled again and moved her arms this time

"Well you need to stop" Finn laughed "It's bed time"

Tara scrunched her nose up and smiled real big before giving her mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Gave you all my lovin's"

Rachel laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you"

"What about me, don't I get any lovin?"

"Sorry I ran out" She giggled yet again and shrugged her shoulders "And I can't go buy any at the lovin store"

"The lovin store?" Finn laughed looking at Rachel but she shrugged smiling at her daughter's creativeness

"Yeah it's where I buy all my kisses and hugs" She smiled "But I don't feel like going to get any right now"

"So you gave mommy the last kiss, what about the last hug?"

"Daddy, I already gave you a hug and that was my last one" She huffed at the fact that her father didn't understand

"So go get some more"

"I can't it's closed, it won't open until the morning than I'll go shop for all the kisses and hugs you want"

Rachel laughed laughing down watching the father, daughter interaction.

"You can't go there, only kids like me can go" She smirked

Finn mocked anger and crossed his arms

"Well fine than, I guess I'm going to have to go to mommy and get some lovin" Finn leaned over Tara and smiled before kissing Rachel.

"That's some good lovin's Finn" Rachel nodded

"But mine were better weren't they mommy?"

"You bet your little butt they were" Rachel laughed

Tara laughed along with her as she wrapped her arms around the top of Rachel's stomach, careful not to hurt her stomach and kissed her cheek.

"What!" Finn yelled playfully tickling his daughter bringing her to his chest. Tara let out a scream and laughed.

"Alright, alright I just bought some" Tara yelled, Finn let her go and Tara turned around planting a huge sloppy kiss on his cheek. "There you go you big baby"

"Thank you"

"Yep" Tara said laying down "But daddy, next time I'm not going to the lovin store for you at night."

"Nice to know" Finn laughed turning off the light.

"Night mommy, night daddy"

"Night sweetie" Rachel said as Tara grabbed her hand

"Night crazy girl" Finn said closing his eyes feeling his daughter also grab his hand

Tara had finally fallen asleep and her deep breathing could be heard in the quiet room. Looking past her he saw that Rachel's eyes were closed and that she was asleep too. Letting his head rest on the pillow he heard Rachel snort a laugh.

"Lovin store, that kid is crazy"

**Well this is my first Glee fanfiction story. I've written a ton of Hannah Montana stories so I'm kind of out of my limit. But I've watched Glee since the beginning so I thought I'd take a stab. I love reading the fanfiction and I'm a huge fan of Finchel. I've written two unfinished one-shots and this one came to me after listening to my little sister's conversation with my mom about the lovin store. So yeah, that's basically it. If you want to review go ahead, that would be pretty awesome. **

**If you review tell me if I should give up on Glee fanficion or if I have a chance on here!**

** / nickandcory**


End file.
